


Hurt Me

by sn0wghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friendships never last, but what if they are the only thing that will stand the test of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Implied abuse, and implied drug use, so if that's something that triggers you please don't read.  
> I've not written SP 'fic in a while, so ... yeah. Please forgive any mistakes.  
> (Also this is about 10 years after canon.)

"Hurt me," the whimper cracked through the room, barely a whisper yet louder than any sound in the street, "make me feel again."

 

A hand shot out, collided with freckled skin that ran wet with sweat and tears, another crack rippled between them. It had become impossible to tell the difference between their bodies, just as impossible as it had become to draw the line between adrenaline and regret. Lost, completely, in each other, and drowning in sadness, their hands desperately scrabbling. Blond hair turning almost black in the inky night, red curls bouncing over the greenest eyes; all colour muted in the depth of the bedroom, shrouded in darkness yet never more alive.

 

Snow fell on the roof, snow always fell, there was never a day where the ground would come up and the sky would be renewed and refreshed. Snow from their noses that itched and burned, would never work the same again. Shaking turned the blur of outside into something beautiful, something magical, tricks and tips to turn what was dull and usual over and under, until it looked like the opposite of what it was.

 

Baited breath held between them; a night’s single star slicing the air that would scar their nude bodies. Dark skin melded with light, an orange jacket tangled at feet, green hat left by the bedside. Years flew by yet they remained in one space, in one time, in one insignificant forever that passed others by like it was nothing. Tattoos traced their hips, one and the other, names etched forever despite having been on their hearts since before they ever met. _Childhood friends mean nothing_ , their parents would shoot, as they travelled from state to state. Yet they would come back, together, again and again, each time better and brighter than before.

 

 _We are broken_ , they knew, the resounding words that would scream through their veins yet never leave their lips, _we are raw. We are flesh unbound and left forgotten, nothing for them but nothing for us, too._

  
Bruises, bites, marks. Flesh scorched with markings of love and passion. Coming up to bloom, flowers of black and blue across pallid features. A pill bag crumpled under the same pillow that their head would lay on, dreams as colourful as the little squares that lay in between sheets of cellophane. It was never perfect, but it was never meant to be.

 


End file.
